One-Minute Melee: Princess Daisy VS Princess Sally Acorn
by Orange Ratchet
Summary: Both Daisy and Sally have been captured by Bowser, the latter by a mere miscalculation. Formulating an escape plan, these two princesses must battle each other intentionally? Will this escape attempt work out in their favor? Based off Hyper Gauge/Hyun Dojo's One-Minute Melees!


DISCLAIMER TIME! I don't own Super Mario Bros., which belongs to Nintendo, or Sonic the Hedgehog, which belongs to Sega! Any other shows that are mentioned belongs to their respective creators! I also don't own the concept of 1 Minute Melee, which belongs to Hyper Gauge!

And now, for the new episode! Anyway, enjoy!

* * *

 **1 Minute Melee!  
With the fighting going on, who needs more time?  
Two fighters! Sixty seconds! One victor!**

 ** _GO!_**

* * *

 **(Robotropolis)**

This dark town, once occupied by the wonderful citizens of what was once called Mobotropolis, was a very heavily polluted place that is ruled and run by no other than Dr. Julian Robotnik, a man who is so dark and sinister that people often lived in fear of him.

But there is a group of mercenaries that happen to be against the new rulers' dictation ways, known as the Freedom Fighters. And currently, two of their members were carefully sneaking around the area to make sure they didn't get caught.

The first figure was a blue hedgehog in red shoes and white gloves, while the second figure was a brown furred squirrel with red hair, a blue vest, and blue shoes. The blue hedgehog was carefully peeking from a corner as he frowned.

"This is almost too easy!" The hedgehog, known as Sonic, smirked.

The squirrel, who happens to be known as Princess Sally Acorn, nodded as she frowned. "You're right, Sonic. There's not a single robot in sight. But we've got to keep on our toes, though."

Sonic nodded. "I know. I just can't believe that Ro-butt-nik managed to snag Bunnie and Antoine. I just hope we're not too late in saving them from being roboticized!"

"Don't you think Robotnik would have done it already if he didn't leave that note, though?" Sally asked as she frowned. "We could be walking into a trap."

"Maybe, but our friends are in danger! We need to be fast about this!" Sonic nodded... as he smirked. "Luckily, I have the speed for the job!"

Sally rolled her eyes, but smiled as she noticed a grate. "Here it is!"

Sonic nodded as he opened the grate and nodded. "Come on, Sally, let's get to saving!"

Sally nodded as Sonic started running in. Sally was about to go after him, but the minute she stepped into the grate, she suddenly felt herself... being weightless.

"H-hey! What th-" Sally started as she suddenly vanished.

* * *

 **(Darkland, Bowser's Castle)**

Inside a cage hanging from the ceiling, a brown haired human princess with a yellow dress and a crown was groaning as she was rubbing her head. "Oh... my head..."

Nearby down below the ground, a certain big, green shelled turtle with red hair and spikes was turning around from the machine that he had recently pushed the button on and smirked. "Ah, I see you came to, Daisy!"

The princess, known as Daisy, blinked as she looked around. "What th- BOWSER? How did I end up in this cage!"

"Funny you should ask that." Bowser smirked. "You know how I always try to capture Peach? Well, this little machine here, thanks to stealing it from right under that weirdo scientist's nose, I'm using to teleport any person here at any cost, so now I don't have to fly the Koopa Clown Car to capture Peach! I can just have her teleported to my castle right away!"

Daisy frowned. "I see... but I don't see why I'm in the cage... or how I even got captured by you!"

"Well, knowing that you improved yourself drastically since your capture by Tatanga, I never went after you because, quite frankly, you would kick my butt in under two minutes." Bowser explained. "SO... when testing it, I decided to test the machine by kidnapping YOU! And the best part is, there is not a thing you can do stop me when you got in... and luckily, you happened to be taking a nap when I captured you with the teleportation device that E. Gadd guy made! So I wasted no time putting you in the cage! Don't worry, you're about to get company very soon... for my next target is... PEACH!"

Bowser then turned back to the machine and hummed a bit as he pushed some buttons. Bowser smirked as he waited for his intended kidnappee to arrive. Pretty soon, he saw familiar yellow rings coming up as he and Daisy watched in curiosity. But much to their shock, the person that stood was NOT Daisy, but...

"What the- how did I get here?" Sally looked around in confusion.

"Wait, what th- you're not Princess Peach!" Bowser frowned as he looked at the device. "What the flipping heck is wrong with this device!"

Sally then noted Bowser standing nearby as she frowned, "Were you one responsible for taking me away from my rescue mission?"

Bowser frowned. "Just who are you?"

"I am Princess Sally Acorn of Mobius, and you will put me back to my home!" Sally demanded.

Bowser just stared at the small squirrel princess... before laughing. "This is hilarious! I mean, look at that adorable looking face of yours! You... you know what, I'm in a good mood today, I'm just going to put you in the cage with Daisy instead of roasting you to ashes!"

"You will do no such thing!" Sally frowned as she ran and kicked Bowser in the gut, impressing Daisy.

"OUCH! That hurt, you little- KAMEK! I NEED ASSISTANCE!" Bowser called as the Magikoopa came in.

"Right here, your Majesty." Kamek said as he noted Sally pouncing on Bowser's head.

"Put this annoyance in the cage with Daisy, and help me get a look into this machine, would you?" Bowser asked.

"Right away." Kamek said as he waved his wand, and transported Sally from Bowser's head into the cage Daisy was occupying. "By the way, sire, your son is... now jumping and scratching up your couch!"

"What?" Bowser frowned. "Does he still think he's a cat?"

"I'm afraid he went through a relapse after that adventure with the monsters, sire." Kamek said, embarrassingly.

Bowser growled. "Fine! I'll take a look, but you better be keeping an eye on that machine and find out what's wrong with it until I get back!" Bowser said as he started to go off in his own pace."

"Yes, sire." Kamek nodded as he flew over and examined the machine. "Hmmm... I'm no scientist, but I am a magician... let's see what a little magic can't fix."

Daisy and Sally sat by, watching the Magikoopa work. It was silent for a moment before Daisy turned to Sally. "Hey."

Sally looked over to Daisy. "Sally Acorn of Mobius, princess?"

Sally nodded as Daisy offered her hand. "Hi, I'm Daisy! I'm the princess of Sarasaland, which is not too far from the Mushroom Kingdom... and you're in Darkland, which is part of the Mushroom Kingdom."

"Did that turtle thing capture you too?" Sally asked.

"Obivously." Daisy scoffed. "Though it was more of a test than anything. I could have easily defeated Bowser if he hadn't trapped me in this cage."

"Really?" Sally asked.

"Yeah. Bowser kidnaps mostly my friend, Princess Peach all the time, but he's not all bad. If anything, he's a minor annoyance. Unless he holds something that could potentially be a problem, then he's a threat. But that's a low percentage." Daisy explained.

Sally sighed. "At least the ruler you have is a minor annoyance. In my world, we live in dark times under a real threat, known as Dr. Julian Robotnik."

"Julian Robotnik..." Daisy paused. "Strange..."

"What is it?" Sally asked.

"Not too far from another world, there is a Dr. Robotnik, BUT everyone just calls him Dr. Eggman." Daisy said. "It's been sort of the norm as of recently, and he's mostly a threat when he decides to cause problems for the friends of our world... whether it be collecting the Chaos Emeralds, or creating a monster from other sources. We mostly meet up in the Olympics, though."

"So, there's a Robotnik in your world as well?" Sally asked.

"Yeah, but he's probably not as fear-inducing or chilling as your Robotnik is." Daisy said... then paused. "But I suppose we better escape from this cage!"

"You said it... but how can we do that?" Sally looked at Daisy.

Daisy put her hand on her cheek, causing her to think... then smiled as she looked up and smiled. "That could work... listen, Sally, maybe if we try to cause a scuffle, we might be able to loosen the cage's rope and it might break the fall."

"Do you think it'll work?" Sally asked.

"I'll show you the potential of my strength, if you show me yours!" Daisy smirked.

Sally smirked, liking the idea as she got into a fighting position. "I'm not holding back!"

Daisy nodded as she and Sally looked towards each other, giving some devilish grins. They nodded, knowing they were ready to cause the biggest escape plan in the world.

Unknown to anybody else, someone was watching from a nearby window as he gave a smirk. "This must be the place... hmmm... looks like a scuffle is about to take place... I wonder... could this be what Father was talking about?"

The person just watched from the window in interest, wondering where it would go.

 **IT'S TIME TO PUT THE 'TOM' IN 'TOMBOY'!  
FIGHT!**

 **(60 Seconds)**

Sally jumped up and started to dive towards the yellow-dressed princess with a thrusting kick. Daisy then reacted by pulling out a tennis racquet as she blocked her kick using the racket. Sally's foot got herself stuck in the racquet as she tried to pry herself out.

Daisy gave a nod as she started to spin around a bit, causing Sally to see circle as she was caught in the spinning. Then, in a flash, Daisy threw the racquet straight towards the side of the cage as Sally hit her face on the bars. This caused the cage to swing around a bit as Daisy smirked.

"Think you can keep your footing around here?" Daisy asked as Sally got her foot out of the racquet.

Sally smirked as she started to charge into Daisy as she ducked her head and slammed it into Daisy's stomach. This action caused the yellow-dressed princess to fly to the bars of the cage as it started to wobble even more. Sally smirked as she said, "Trust me, I think I can keep my footing over moving areas."

 **(50 Seconds)**

Daisy got up as she jumped in the air and started to hover a bit as she said, "Peach taught me this little manuever... what I like to call the hop and stomp!"

Daisy then floated for a mere moment as Sally looked up as Daisy landed on Sally's head, causing Sally to yelp in pain as Daisy hopped up and pushed the top of the cage, making it jump. Sally frowned as she got up and started to do some mere flips as she started kicking Daisy down, as Daisy yelped. Daisy frowned as she started to respond by throwing out some punches.

A left jab, a right jab... Daisy nodded as her punches were merely as effective as they were when she started training on her own. Even Sally had to admit that this princess was pretty strong. Sally smirked as she started to punch right back, proving that she wasn't as helpless as indicated. Daisy rubbed her cheek as she looked at the snickering squirrel.

 **(40 Seconds)**

During the battle, Daisy looked up as she noticed the rope holding the cage down merely broke off as she nodded. Daisy then pulled out a baseball as she started to swing her arm in a curve..

"FLOWER BALL!" Daisy called as she threw the ball... which suddenly turned into an assortment of flowers, even the ball turned into a flower which confused Sally as she didn't know which flower was the ball. Sally quickly ducked out of the way as the flowers, including the ball, hit the cage as it started to swing.

The cage's rope slowly began its second snap as Sally frowned as her bracelets began to glow as blue energy blades with claws were summoned. Daisy looked surprised at first as she pulled out her baseball bat. Sally then jumped with the blades in hand as Daisy started to block some blows with her bat.

 **(30 Seconds)**

Daisy started to swing around the bat as Sally sliced the bat up into tiny pieces. Pretty soon, Daisy found herself shocked to find that the baseball bat she was holding was down to the handle. Throwing the bat aside, she started charging straight in with a fist as she punched Sally to the side of the cage, banging it up again.

Around that time, the rope had broke off as the cage started to fall and crash to the ground, Kamek having heard it as he looked up.

"What is... OH MY!" Kamek gasped as Daisy and Sally emerged from the rubble as the three were still fighting, not noticing that they were now out of the cages.

Daisy then kicked Sally to the wall as Daisy spotted a bag of Bob-ombs nearby. Kamek's eyes shrank as he started to wonder where those even came from.

 **(20 Seconds)**

Daisy then rolled over to the bag as she pulled out a few Bob-ombs. "Taste Bob-ombs!"

"What?" Sally asked in confusion as she looked up, but yelped as Bob-ombs started flying towards her. Sally did her best to duck around the incoming Bob-ombs as they landed, with most of them walking towards Kamek as they started flashing red.

"And... that's my cue to leave..." Kamek said as he started to wave his wand as he teleported out of the area before the bombs could explode around him.

And it was good timing as well as the bombs started to explode, causing an ear-splitting explosion as both Daisy and Sally winced. It was at this moment, Sally took advantage and jumped over to Daisy, kicking her down.

 **(10 Seconds)**

Daisy was pinned down a bit as Sally started kicking her around, but not before Sally could respond with her own form of kicking. At this moment, Bowser was running in as he yelled, "KAMEK, KEEP IT DOWN IN HE-"

Bowser then stopped short as he noticed the two escaped princesses battling it out as his eyes widened. "Oh no! The device!"

Indeed, it was true as both princesses seemed to be heading for the device as they were both jumping and kicking.

 **(5...)**

Bowser ran over to the device in worry as he tried to protect it.

 **(4...)**

Both Sally and Daisy had their eyes locked on to each other and didn't notice they were near the machine.

 **(3...)**

Daisy pulled out her tennis racquet as Sally once again summoned her energy blades.

 **(2...)**

Both had turned around at the last moment... one of them intending to hit Bowser as he started to wince.

 **(1...)**

But before anybody could make a move, everything just... froze in time as a green ray started to surround both princesses, Bowser and the machine. The green ray, of course, led back to the perpetrator who was watching the battle from the window... a familiar egg-shaped man riding an Egg-Mobile.

Dr. Robotnik gave a laugh as he said, "There we go! One of the people who shot the light beam, all secured! I'm sure Father will be delighted to see what I've brought him!"

With that, Dr. Robotnik pushed a button in the Egg-Mobile as a mechanical hand came out and took the three frozen figures and the machine. Dr. Robotnik frowned as he said, "I don't know if those two fighting have the same power capacity or not, but I can't take chances! I wonder if he'll approve!"

With that said, Dr. Robotnik took them through a portal, where Father would be waiting.

* * *

 **(Father's Headquarters)**

Inside Father's living room, both he and King Dedede were waiting as they saw Robotnik come in with the figures and machine in hand.

"Ah, good to see you back, Robotnik." Father gave a smirk... as he took a look at the frozen figures before him. "Well, that's definitely one of the ones that shot the beam of light... but I don't know what these two are..."

"I spotted them having a battle in your castle... and I didn't know whether or not they counted as the ones who were the 'new generation', if what you said about these... 'fighters' were true." Robotnik said.

"Hmmm..." Father paused as he pulled out the orange wrench that his "kids" had given him earlier in the day. "Let me see for myself..."

Father then waved the wrench around both the frozen Daisy and Sally as it started reacting. The silhouetted figured gave a smirk as he said, "Good work, Robotnik. You may have just caught two fighters from the 'new' generation we need."

King Dedede frowned. "Hey! I captured someone who fought in the old generation at least twice!"

"So you did... you still have a lot of work to do, though, Dedede." Father frowned as he noticed the machine. "But what is this machine?"

"It seems to be some type of person transporting device. Any person it gets, it comes straight to the place where this machine is." Robotnik said. "That's what the guy who shot the beam of light said."

"Really?" Father asked... then smirked. "This machine could prove useful in getting our targets... oh, better unfreeze these two... so I can see which one pulls off the 'finishing move'."

"Of course!" Robotnik said as he adjusted Sally and Daisy a bit. Robotnik shot the ray...

WHAM!

Daisy's eyes widened in shock as Sally started to fly up in the air as she watched her fly down and land on the ground.

 ** _KO!_**

Daisy looked down in embarrassment as she noticed Sally out cold. "Sally, I am so sorry! I was so aiming for Bowser!"

"And so you were... we just... changed up the scenery a bit on you."

Daisy stopped cold as she realized that she was surrounded by three strange people... a silhouetted figure, a fat egg-shaped man... and a fat penguin.

"HEY! Who are you? Where are we?" Daisy frowned.

"That question will be answered soon enough, but first..." Father said as Dedede raised his hammer and whacked Daisy on the head with it, knocking her out. "Dedede, Robotnik, take these three into the chambers and lock them tight with the other two!"

Dedede nodded as he started to laugh, taking in his arms the two unconscious girls. "Right away, boss!"

Dedede and Robotnik then started to go off, Robotnik using the mechanical hand in the Egg-Mobile to drag the frozen Bowser as Father held the orange wrench in delight... then looked at the machine. He paused as he gave a smirk. He then pushed a button. "Children, I need you to locate where Sector V of the Kids Next Door are. If you see them, apprehend them all... all but Numbuh One. And if any of the others except for Numbuh One are fighting anyone... capture them too..."

"Of course, Father..." Five creepy voices sounded as Father gave a little smirk.

"Excellent..." Father said as he noticed a beeping on his watch. "Oh, a fight about to commence, huh? Well... let's see if my theory remains true."

* * *

Bowser found himself unfrozen as he looked around in confusion as he noticed he was trapped in a green capsule. "Hey, wait a minute! Where am I? How did I get here?"

"Probably the same reason I got captured!"

Bowser blinked as he noticed next door, a green haired elf-like alien had also been captured. Bowser frowned. "Do I know you?"

Before Kisshu could answer, Bowser frowned. "Never mind! Where's my castle! How did I get here?"

"Sorry we had to drag you like this, BUT we need you, along with other 'old generations' and the 'new' generation to do something very, VERY important!" Dedede said as he and Robotnik appeared.

Bowser paused... as he yelled, "HEY! AREN'T YOU EGGMAN?"

"Yes, but not your world's Eggman." Robotnik said. "I am Doctor Ivo Robotnik! The one that formed the Super Sonic Search and Smash Squad!"

Bowser stared blankly as he said, "What?"

Robotnik frowned. "Like I said, I'm different from your world's Eggman!"

"Does it matter? You're staying in there until further notice!" Dedede smirked.

"Not for long!" Bowser frowned as he started to claw the capsule he was in.

Kisshu, watching, sighed. "Don't bother. Any weapon you have is deemed useless to escape!"

"You might want to listen to your cell-mate here! He's smart!" Dedede said as he held his hammer. "Excuse me, while me and Robotnik go meet up with Father to capture more of the 'old' generation. Don't worry, you'll have more cell-mates soon enough."

As Dedede and Robotnik started to go up, Bowser frowned as he looked down. Kisshu looked over near the cell mate as he asked, "Er, are you-"

Bowser then roared in anger. "THIS IS BLASPHEMY! I'M THE KING OF THE KOOPAS! I DESERVE ROYAL TREATMENT! I DO NOT WANT TO BE KIDNAPPED!"

Kisshu winced as did the person next to him, Eusine. Eusine looked over to see Sally and Daisy yelping, each in seperate capsules as they held their heads.

"Hey girls. Stuck too, huh?" Eusine asked as Daisy and Sally looked over.

"Where are we?" Daisy asked as she looked around.

Eusine sighed. "All right, time for a long explanation to all of you..."

 **This melee's winner is...**

 _ **PRINCESS DAISY**_

* * *

 ** _NEXT TIME, ON SEASON 4 OF ONE MINUTE MELEE..._**

 _ **Both girls are willing to have fun and skate, but when their weekends go rotten, who else can they take it all out on?**_

* * *

And that's this episode of One-Minute Melee! How'd you guys like it? Do you have any criticisms or good comments to say? Leave it in your reviews! Also, if you have any suggestions for One-Minute Melees, please leave it in your reviews, PMs, or if you're on Deviantart and you've seen them on my profile, comment a One-Minute Melee you'd like to see! Maybe I'll put it in my next season! Anyway, thank you all for reading this, have a great day!


End file.
